


in the afternoon

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	in the afternoon

Sure,   
A great power battle spanning decades  
Holds the interest

The thrill of being defeated is  
Second only to being pinned  
Down and held only by   
Words  
(talk dirty to me)  
And eyes  
(humiliate me)

Make me crawl and beg   
Until I’m feverish and   
Until I’m frenzied and let me toy   
With danger, let me push   
Back the barriers until  
I’m reckless I’m  
Dangerous and   
Welcome oblivion

Only give me  
Somebody to orgasm with in the afternoon


End file.
